


do you want a kiss?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, christmas drabble, there is more than one kind of kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw, you poor thing. I think all your hard work calls for a reward, huh?" Eren's smile slides into something coy. "Do you want a kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, you lovely human being

Levi has never appreciated silence more than he has in this moment.

He sighs loudly as he leans his head back against the couch, finally able to actually relax for the first time since the evening began. Since this goddamn forsaken party began. He's made sure to clean every inch of the house after everyone left, but he still finds himself plucking confetti off of every piece of furniture, even after he's made sure it was clean and they have enough left overs to feed an army.

Who knew hosting a Christmas party could be so stressful. He'll never listen to Eren on something like this again.

He feels the couch dip beside him as said person plops onto the couch. "Wasn't that fun?"

"No." Levi says automatically.

He hears Eren laugh. "You had fun. It was impossible not to."

Levi slowly turns to look at Eren, then, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know about you but running after children to make sure their sticky fingers don't touch anything isn't something I'd consider fun."

Some of their friends had children and Eren loves kids so he decided why not bring them too. It isn't that Levi doesn't like kids, no, kids are fine. It's their... habits that he keep him preferring to like them from afar. Eren smiles and reaches up to poke his cheek, earning a blank stare.

"Aw, poor thing. I think all that hard works calls for a reward, huh?" Eren's smile slides into something coy. "Do you want a kiss?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Levi frowns. "Why the hell are you asking?"

The brunette shrugs, smile still plastered on. "Because you have the option to say yes or no."

"Why would I say no to that?"

"Because you're Levi." Eren chuckles as he leans closer, nose brushing Levi's. He taps the raven's bottom lip with the tip of his finger, coaxing them open and grinning a bit before Eren flicks his tongue over his lips and he can't help the heat beginning to stir in his lower stomach. And then—something is pushed past his lips and into his mouth.

It takes him a moment to get past the surprise and confusion before trying to figure out what it is and when the familiar taste of chocolate coats his tongue, he narrows his eyes at Eren.

"You're such a little shit."

The brunette could barely control his grin let alone contain his laughter at Levi's reaction. "I asked you if you wanted a kiss." he shrugs, blinking up at him innocently. Levi blinks slowly at him before he gets an idea and he smirks.

"We both hosted the party, right? So you did a lot of work too." he says as he leans closer to his boyfriend, voice lowering to a suggestive octave. "We should share the reward, then."

(and then they frickle frackle and live happily ever after, the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> lol I did this thing one time where I went around asking people if they wanted a kiss and if they said yes I gave them the chocolate and if they said no I would tease them like well now what am I gonna do with this hmmm


End file.
